Desejo
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: Ela sempre tinha tudo o que queria e tinha vontade. Tudo até mesmo homens aos seus pés sem qualquer esforço. Porém, tudo a entediava até mesmo aqueles com quem saía tentando ao máximo satisfazê-la, só que depois eram jogados fora...
1. Isso é um tédio

**Desejo**

**Sinopse: **Ela sempre tinha tudo o que queria e tinha vontade. Tudo até mesmo homens aos seus pés sem qualquer esforço. Porém, tudo a entediava até mesmo aqueles com quem saía tentando ao máximo satisfazê-la, só que depois eram jogados fora, como se não valessem mais nada para ela. Mas e se um estrangeiro aparecesse de passagem na sua vida?

_**Cap.1- Isso é um tédio**_

**A **cidade é Paris. Os homens cortejavam as mulheres para até mesmo quem sabe chegar a se casar. Mas o alvo de mulher entre a grande maioria deles era apenas uma. A rica, chantagista, orgulhosa e difícil Haruno Sakura. Possui uma beleza consideravelmente única, o que fazia com que as outras mulheres a invejassem e isso a deixava orgulhosa de si mesma. Cabelos rosa, olhos verdes e um corpo totalmente cheio de curvas na medida certa.

Por causa de tudo isso, mesmo que fosse uma dama das mais respeitadas, mostrando sempre boa elegância e bons modos, fora muito mimada pelos pais quando criança e agora com seus recém completados 18 anos, morava com a tia.

Seus pais Haruno Yuumi e Haruno Takashi não tem mais nenhum tempo disponível para a filha desde seus 12 anos. Yuumi é uma cantora de ópera muito famosa e Takashi um ator que sempre está viajando de um país para o outro e por causa de suas profissões, ambos tem apenas se dedicado inteiramente e somente a si mesmos, esquecendo completamente das outras pessoas ao redor.

Por conta disso, desde que começara a morar com a tia, a situação acabou ficando pior. Haruno Umi a aconselhava a sair com rapazes para se aproveitar deles e depois sem mais nem menos jogá-los fora sem se importar com aquele sentimento chamado _amor_. Amor não era necessário contando que sua sobrinha se divertisse.

Onze horas da noite Sakura estava em um hotel com mais um desses rapazes. Primeiro haviam saído para beber alguma coisa e depois se dirigiram para o hotel. Nenhum deles haviam exagerado na bebida, estavam completamente conscientes do que iriam fazer. Já estavam no quarto, que tinha paredes na cor lilás, uma cama de casal bem larga, estante, guarda-roupa e banheiro.

-Gaara você não acha que está muito cedo para virmos para cá?

-Ora Sakura, o que há com você? –agarrou-a pela cintura –A gente sempre vem nesse horário.

"_Por isso mesmo seu idiota. Argh, isso é tãoo intediante."_

-Tá certo. Você tem razão.

"_Até parece."_

Sakura soltou a mão de Gaara de sua cintura e deitou na cama de barriga para cima. Ele deitou-se por cima dela e começou a tirar seu vestido de alças verde claro com rapidez. Faziam duas semanas que estavam juntos, duas semanas que faziam quase sempre a mesma coisa todas as noites.

Começou a morder o pescoço e acariciava os seios, fazendo começar a ficar excitada. Sakura começou a tirar a camisa social vermelha não tão rápido nem devagar demais e depois de tirá-la completamente, cravou suas unhas nas costas largas. Percebeu a excitação dele, mas não se sentiu contente e virou a cabeça para o lado.

-Sakura... o que foi? Você está estranha hoje. –perguntou ele, sem entender o por que dela ter parado

-Sai de cima de mim, Gaara. –disse, aina com o rosto virado para o lado

-Mas por quê? Justo agora que estava ficando bom. Olha só o que você fez comigo.

-Eu sei muito bem o que eu fiz com você. Agora sai de cima de mim!

-Nossa mulher, você está muito irritada. Que bicho que te mordeu? –mesmo contra a gosto, saiu de cima dela

-Você quer mesmo saber? Tá bom então. –olhava-o brava –Eu apenas não quero mais nada com você. –agora se encontrava em pé, pegando seu vestido e vestindo-o rapidamente

-Por quê?

-Porque eu já me cansei de você. Já estou mais do que entediada de você. –foi até a porta e a abriu e antes de ir embora deu uma última olhada para aquele homem com a expressão surpresa sentado na beirada da cama –Adeus.

Sakura saiu correndo do hotel. Corria rapidamente, mesmo com as sandálias de um salto médio atrapalhando, não se importou. Chegou em casa, batendo a porta com força, não estava nem ligando se sua tia estava dormindo ou não apenas entrou no seu quarto, deitou-se de qualquer jeito e dormiu.

"_Tudo isso é muito intediante!"_

_**Continua...**_


	2. O estrangeiro

_**Cap.2- O estrangeiro**_

**U**ma semana se passou desde então. Sakura ultimamente tem ficado na casa da tia direto, apenas aprendendo suas normas de etiqueta, já que sua tia quer uma postura inpecável, já que poderia não parecer, mas ela era diferente do que se mostrava fora de casa.

-Não Sakura assim não! Levante-se com graça e sente-se delicadamente. Nada de ficar se jogando no sofá como você fica fazendo.

-Desculpa tia, mas isso é muito intediante.

-Tudo para você é intediante! Até aquele último rapaz, Gaara que era maravilhoso... você o dispensou! O que deu em você para fazer aquela besteira enorme!

-Não foi besteira! Ele apenas me cansou, só isso. –ela disse, suspirando pesadamente

-Com ele já é o sexto Sakura. Sexto! Assim você vai acabar ficando pra titia se ficar jogando fora todos esses pretendentes que você consegue. Se eu fosse você, aproveitaria até o último momento sem ficar me intediando como você diz.

-Ótimo, se pensa assim, vai arrumar qualquer um aqui que preste pra senhora.

-Sakura!

-Pouco me importa. Foi a senhora mesmo que me ensinou quando era pequena que era para mim usar os homens e depois jogá-los fora como lixo.

-Ora não é verdade querida. Você está enganada!

-Não estou. Eu tenho memória fotográfica sabia? A senhora me disse isso quando tinha apenas 12 anos e não adianta tentar negar isso. Bom vou pro meu quarto. –levantou-se do sofá e começou a andar para sair da sala em que estavam, mas foi parada

-Não. Você não vai sair daqui. Quero que conheça uma pessoa.

-Argh! Mais um. Eu mereço!

-Esse não é qualquer um minha querida. É filho da minha amiga. –escutou baterem na porta –Entre!

Entrou um homem de olhos e cabelos negros espetados. Era bem alto e tinha um corpo consideravelmente invejável, mas sua expressão era muito séria.

-Sasuke-san! –a mulher foi ao seu encontro, o abraçando –Que bom que finalmente chegou. Estava te esperando!

-Hum.

-Er... Sasuke-san essa é minha sobrinha, Sakura.

No momento da apresentação, os dois olharam-se de cima a baixo, analisando cuidadosamente um ao outro discaradamente.

"_Hum... até que ele não é nada mal."_

"_Isso agora está começando a ficar divertido... muito divertido!"_

-Bom, vou deixá-los a sós para que possam se conhecer melhor. –lançou um último olhar direcionado à Sakura como se dissesse "Não ouse estragar tudo!"

-Você é bem bonita sabia, senhorita?

-Primeiro, não me chame de senhorita apenas Sakura, meu caro cavalheiro. E segundo, eu já estou cansada de saber disso.

-Todos seus pretendentes lhe dizem isso, não?

-Sim. Ei mas como...

-Por incrível que pareça, sua tia ficava falando muito de você para minha mãe e claro para mim. –ele foi se aproximando devagar dela, fazendo-a recuar passos para trás –Está com medo de mim?

-Eu? Ora é claro que não. Por que eu estaria com medo de você? –perguntou se afastando mais até que acabou batendo as costas levemente na parede

-Porque você está se afastando. Agora você não tem mais para onde ir.

Agora estavam praticamente muito próximos. Sasuke encostou seu corpo no dela, ficando bem colado e depois colocou a mão em sua cintura e começou a cheirar seu pescoço e depois lambeu e o mordeu.

-O... O que você está fazendo?

-Vai me dizer que não sabe? Eu já fiquei ciente dos quais você saiu até esse último. Vou ter você para mim, mas não apenas isso, quero fazê-la nunca se sentir entediada e me jogar fora como os outros pobres coitados.

-Ah é? Então vejo que você deve ser que nem eu para falar desse jeito.

Aroximou seu rosto do dele mais ainda, ficando uma distância mínima e o viu fechar os olhos. Aproveitou que agora estava de olhos fechados e fechou seus olhos também, mas ao invés de beijá-lo, mordeu fortemente sua boca.

-Ahh! O que você fez? –referiu-se a mordida, já que estava com uma mão na boca, que estava saindo um pouquinho, mas bem pouquinho mesmo de sangue

-Ah há há há! Isso é pra você ver, caro Sasuke, que eu não vou ser aquele tipinho fácil que você com certeza já teve em suas mãos várias vezes. –ficou na ponta de seus pés para que pudesse ficar com a boca perto de seu ouvido, sussurando –_E sabe por quê? Porque analisando você do jeito que analisei até agora, você com certeza vai ser o que mais vai valer a pena até agora. Na verdade você vale muito mais que a pena!_ –quando terminou de falar, percebeu que este tinha sentido um pequeno arrepio pelo corpo e deu um sorriso malicioso e em seguida mordeu sua orelha e depois virou-se de costas para o homem e saiu deixando-o sozinho e indo para seu quarto

"_É Sakura... você também vai valer mais do que a pena com certeza! Isso está ficando cada vez mais interessante!"_

_**Continua...**_


	3. Você é minha prioridade

_**Cap.3- Você é minha prioridade (Sasuke POV's)**_

**A**cordei espreguiçando-me ainda no sofá e olhando para o relógio que marcava nove da manhã. Levantei-me, me sentindo um pouco tonto e fui até o banheiro para tomar um banho para que me despertar totalmente. Vesti uma bermuda e uma blusa simples azul. Dirigi-me até a cozinha e me deparei com a minha beldade me encarando com uma cara não muito agradável e com sua tia ao seu lado.

-O que ele _ainda_ está fazendo aqui, tia? –ela perguntou, cruzando os braços emburrada sem tirar os olhos de mim

-Ora Sakura, Sasuke-san vai ficar morando conosco por um tempo indeterminado. Ele teve que dormir no sofá da sala dessa vez porque não tinha quarto disponível. –ela olhou diretamente para mim, dando um sorriso malicioso. Seja lá o que for que ela esteja pensando, tenho certeza de que vou gostar –E por conta disso, Sasuke-san vai dormir com você no seu quarto.

-O QUÊ? A SENHORA ESTÁ LOUCA MINHA TIA?

-Eu? Ora é claro que não! É uma ótima oportunidade para irem se conhecendo cada vez melhor. Não concorda, Sasuke?

-Plenamente. Com certeza vai ser muito divertido dormir junto com Sakura. –olhei-a divertido, adorando cada vez mais a cara de irritada daquela coisinha linda a minha frente

-DIVERTIDO? ESCUTA AQUI SEU UCHIHA DESGRAÇADO, SE VOCÊ ENCOSTAR UM DEDO EM MIM VOCÊ MORRE ENTENDEU?

-Uii... Que medo! –falei ironicamente, deixando-a mais irritada –Como se você não fosse gostar disso. –dei alguns passos em sua direção, como havia feito no dia anterior e mais uma vez ela foi se afastando de mim até que se encostou no sofá, caindo deitada nele. Mais uma vez ela estava encurralada

-Sai de perto de mim!

-Ora por quê Sakura? Não viu que sua tia mais uma vez nos deixou sozinhos? E mais uma vez você está encurralada como ontem, minha querida.

-E daí?

-E daí que eu posso fazer o que quiser com você agora. –como ela estava deitada no sofá, me aproximei cada vez mais, ficando por cima dela

A sua expressão era de um leve espanto, com certeza deve estar imaginando se eu havia planejado tudo para que ocorresse desse jeito e sim, eu havia planejado tudo. Analisei-a novamente, só que dessa vez mais devagar, olhando mais fixamente nos seios, cintura e coxas. Afinal, que coxas que ela tem hein.

-O que você está olhando aí?

-Nada. Não posso nem se quer olhar um corpo tão lindo assim não? –seu rosto começou a ter um tom meio rosado em suas bochechas. Estava achando-a extremamente fofa

-M-Meu corpo não é tão lindo assim, seu exagerado.

-Claro que é. Só de vê-la assim debaixo de mim, já está me deixando excitado. –sem tirar os olhos do seu belo rosto, coloquei minha mão na sua coxa esquerda, apertando-a

-Ahh! –ela gemeu –O que você pretende com isso?

-Eu? Ora nada, apenas quero te deixar louquinha por mim, como já sou por você só de vê-la desse jeito. –aproximei minha boca do seu pescocinho lindo e o mordi com vontade –Você é mais do que deliciosa sabia? E é a primeira vez que estou dizendo isso para uma mulher. –continuei mordendo seu pescoço e fui descendo devagar, lambendo o caminho até perto de seus seios, já que ela estava com um vestido curto na metade das coxas e com um decote generoso naqueles seios médios

Tirei minha mão que estava na sua coxa, colocando-a em cima de sua intimidade, acariciando-a levemente. Pude ver que ela estava começando a mexer um pouco as pernas, estava começando a ficar excitada do jeito que eu queria. Antes que pudesse começar a me sair do controle, resolvi sair de cima dela, mesmo contra minha própria vontade. Ainda não está na hora de fazer tudo que estava imaginando naquele momento, afinal agora terei mais tempo ainda para fazer isso, principalmente quando estivermos totalmente sozinhos. Percebi que ela fez uma cara emburrada, acho que estava gostando de sentir seu corpo ser tocado por mim. Olhei-a mais uma vez e dei um sorriso malicioso.

-Isso foi uma pequena amostra do que está por vir, Sakura. Da próxima vez, eu vou fazer tudo até o final, _minha_ gostosa.

-Sua gostosa? Por qual direito você acha que pode me chamar assim, Sasuke?

-Por qual direito? Porque simplesmente você a partir de hoje é a _minha prioridade_.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Provocação

_**Cap.4- Provocação (Sakura POV's)**_

**E**stou irritada, extremamente irritada. Como aquele idiota do Sasuke se atreve a dizer que sou a prioridade dele? E ainda por cima me tocar do jeito que bem entendesse? Tudo bem, tenho que admitir que estava gostando muito de tudo aquilo, mas não gostei do que fez comigo. Agora ele iria me pagar, ah se ia.

Tenho que pensar num jeito de fazê-lo pagar por agora pouco. Para se ter uma idéia ainda estou deitada naquele mesmo sofá e o maldito simplesmente me deixou aqui sozinha, indo para o quarto.

-Sakura. –minha tia apareceu perto do sofá –Eu vou sair. Vou viajar e ficarei fora por duas semanas. Ainda não avisei Sasuke-san porque acho que ele deve ter ido dormir mais um pouco.

-Não se preocupe minha tia. Pode demorar o tempo que quiser com a sua viagem. –falei dando um sorriso malicioso com as idéias que estava começando a ter naquele momento –Não se preocupe em nos deixar sozinhos. Nos viramos aqui tranquilamente afinal não somos crianças. Pode ficar viajando o tempo que a senhora quiser.

-Nossa você está muito boazinha Sakura. O que deu em você?

-Eu? Muito boazinha? Ora não aconteceu nada minha querida tia. Apenas estou começando a me dar bem com Sasuke-kun e pretendo me dar muito bem com ele mais do que agora.

-Nossa que ótima notícia minha querida. –ela sorriu –Então já que você quer tanto isso, ficarei fora por tempo indeterminado. Avise-o ele também de minha viagem prolongada sim?

-Claro pode deixar. –sorri, vendo-a pegar as malas e abrindo a porta para depois fechá-la

"_Ótimo Sasuke agora você vai ter o troco."_

Levantei-me do sofá e fui indo para o meu quarto. Abri a porta bem devagar, na verdade abri só um pouquinho e vi que ele estava acordado e ainda por cima deitado na minha cama sem camisa, apenas com a bermuda de barriga pra cima com as mãos atrás da cabeça. Resolvi ir até o banheiro primeiro, tinha me dado uma idéia agora. Tirei minha camisola e deixei lá mesma, me cobrindo apenas com um roupão. Lá estava eu novamente em frente aquela porta. Dessa vez abri-a na metade tentando fazer nenhum ruído e entrei devagar. Como estava descalça, meus pés nunca fazem barulho algum. Fiquei parada bem de frente para ele.

-O que veio fazer aqui Sakura? –não respondi, apenas me aproximei mais, ficando agora por cima dele e com meus lábios bem próximos de seu ouvido esquerdo

-_Minha tia pediu para avisá-lo que está indo viajar e eu a convenci de ficar nessa viagem dela por tempo indeterminado, sem pressa de voltar._

-Por que você fez isso?

-_Por que... agora você está nas minhas mãos, Sasuke-__kun__. –_mordi sua orelha e fui descendo para seu pescoço

Percebi que ele estava imóvel, meio espantado. Acho que ele não imaginava que fosse fazer isso. Ótimo era isso mesmo que eu queria. Mordia, lambia e beijava seu pescoço com uma vontade que nunca tive antes com ninguém. Não sei dizer porque só estou me sentindo assim agora, acho que é porque quero deixar ele louquinho, _muito_louquinho. Desamarrei meu roupão, não estava com nenhuma peça de roupa por baixo e continuei com o que eu estava fazendo, descendo para seu peito, ora lambendo, ora arranhando-o com minhas unhas. Olhei por um momento e vi que ele estava começando a ficar animadinho. Dei um sorriso malicioso, o que no momento seguinte tive a chance única de ver seu rosto por incrível que pareça com as bochechas levemente corada. Isso estava me deixando tão empolgalda que nem imaginava o quanto.

Beijei-o fervorametne, com as minhas mãos passando rapidamente por seu peito e sendo arranhado ao mesmo tempo. Senti que estava ficando muito excitado então tirei sua bermuda seguido da cueca e abaxei minha cabeça para bem perto dali e começei a chupá-lo. Escutava agora seus gemidos insistentemente e continuava com uma vontade imensa que não queria parar. Olhei para seu rosto por um momento, e rapidamente me pegou pela cintura, invertendo as posições, agora estava eu novamente deitada embaixo dele.

-Você quer me deixar louco garota?

-Oh como você adivinhou Sasuke-kun. Gostei muito, mas muito mesmo do estado que te deixei agora. –emburrei-o devagar com as minhas duas mãos nos seus ombros e agora já de pé vesti meu roupão novamente

-Vai me deixar nesse estado, Sakura? –ele disse, apontando para baixo

-Vou. Isso é pelo que você me fez agora pouco. Eu fiquei irritada por você ter me deixado daquele jeito no sofá em vez de ter terminado com tudo aquilo de uma vez. Agora, como pode ver, essa foi a minha amostra sobre o que eu posso fazer com você. –falei sorrindo maliciosamente –Vou tomar banho. –fui até em direção a porta, mas antes dei uma última olhada para ele que estava com a cara de espanto. Como estou adorando isso –Você anda me deixando muito empolgada para esse tipo de coisa Sasuke-kun. Considere-se feliz por ser o primeiro.

Saí do quarto, indo para o banheiro. Tirei o roupão e fui para debaixo do choveiro sentindo a água escorrer pelo meu corpo e por um momento fechei os olhos, lembrando das coisas que eu fiz no quarto e da cara dele e sorri, satisfeita.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Acho que você me encanta

_**Cap.5- Acho que... você me encanta (Sasuke POV's)**_

**A**inda estava deitado na cama de casal, mas agora já estava vestido. Eu tenho que admitir que ela me deixou mais do que excitado. Não sabia que Sakura poderia ser assim tão pervertida. Sorri, lembrando-se de como ela ficou em cima de mim, de tudo... tudo mesmo.

Nunca havia me sentindo assim tão animado desse jeito com uma mulher como fiquei com Sakura. E fico-me feliz também por saber que eu sou o primeiro a deixá-la bem empolgada. Agora estou escutando o barulho do chuveiro e não pude evitar a imagem que me veio na cabeça. A água escorrendo por aquele corpo maravilhoso, os cabelos lindamente rosas encharcados.

Levantei-me devagar, saindo do quarto tentando não fazer nenhum ruído pelo corredor, que era consideravelmente extenso, sendo que o banheiro era a última porta do final do corredor. O chuveiro agora estava desligado e fiquei apenas parado bem de frente para a porta. Agora estava sendo aberta lentamente e tive a deslumbrante visão de Sakura enrolada em uma toalha consideravelmente pequena que batia até a metade das coxas e quando ela olhou para mim, percebi que havia se assustado um pouco.

-Sa-Sasuke... o que está fazendo aqui? Não está vendo que estava no banho?

-Sim. E é por isso mesmo que estou aqui. Eu vim buscá-la para fazer terminar o que a senhorita começou. –num movimento rápido peguei-a no colo, o que a fez soltar um grito

-AHH! ME SOLTA! ME SOLTA!

-Agora que não te solto mesmo. –sorri maliciosamente, fazendo-a ficar com aquela carinha de brava novamente

-ME SOLTA SASUKE! ESTOU FALANDO SÉRIO SE NÃO...

-Se não o quê?

-Eu...

-Viu? Você nem sabe como me ameaçar Sakura. Agora você está nas minhas mãos novamente e não importa o quanto você grite, não te soltarei por nada nesse mundo até que eu possa te ter totalmente e inteiramente só pra mim.

-O QUÊ?! SEU PERVERTIDO!

-Quem está chamando quem de pervertido aqui hein? –encarava fixamente seus olhos verdes –Pelo que eu saiba quem me deixou completamente duro agora pouco e fez tudo aquelas coisas não fui eu e sim você. Você é a pervertida aqui.

-Ah... –ela cruzou os braços –Cala a boca.

-Vem calar. –desafiei-a –Vem calar se for realmente uma mulher.

-O quê? Seu maldito...

Ela me beijou, mesmo estando verdadeiramente irritada. Seu beijo era tão bom que eu estava fazendo de tudo para que não terminasse, queria deixá-la totalmente sem fôlego. Senti que infelizmente segundos depois ela estava fazendo menção de separar sua boca da minha, mas antes disso a mordi sensualmente com vontade.

-Isso é para você não ousar me desafiar seu idiota. E agora? Vai me soltar?

-Hum... A resposta é... Não!

-O QUÊ? ME SOLTA! ME SOLTAAAAA!

Ela se debatia em meus braços e eu segurava cada vez mais forte para que não caísse já que sou mais alto e fui até o quarto com ela mexendo as pernas desesperadamente. Deitei-a na cama e fiquei por cima dela. Tirei minha roupa e depois aquela única toalha que atrapalhava a minha visão. Minha mão direita passava devagar por cada parte de seu corpo enquanto a beijava e descia meus beijos para seu pescoço e seios. Com minha outra mão, massagiei um de seus seios para depois sugá-lo. Ela gemia, inclinando a cabeça para trás.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun... Pare... Pare por favor... Eu não...

Não dei ouvidos à sua súplica. Descia mais para baixo indo para sua intimidade, que já estava começando a ficar úmida. Deixei suas pernas bem abertas e enfiei minha língua, lambendo-a com vontade ao mesmo tempo que apertava uma de suas coxas.

-AHH... Sasuke-kunn... –ela gemeu mais alto, arfando a cabeça para trás, ofegante e não pude deixar de sorrir

Fui até seu rosto e beijei-a mais uma vez ao mesmo tempo que penetrei nela devagar. Comecei com estocadas leves e que com o passar dos segundos ia aumentando cada vez mais ainda mais por suas súplicas. Ela estava louca do jeito que eu queria e com seus gemidos cada vez mais frequentes eu estava indo pelo mesmo caminho. O caminho da loucura e do enorme desejo que sentia por aquela mulher.

Desabei na cama ao seu lado, um pouco cansado. Sakura definitivamente mesmo sendo do jeito que era se irritando facilmente, ela também era a primeira a me deixar verdadeiramente louco por alguém e com certeza animado. Acariciei seu rosto fazendo-a olhar para mim, e estava tentando acalmar sua respiração, que estava ofegante. Puxei-a para mais perto de mim pela cintura e a abracei fortemente contra meu peito, fazendo-a dormir minutos depois. No fundo, bem no fundo do meu interior, estava verdadeiramente feliz, estava me sentindo satisfeito e realizado o que me vez começar a crer em uma coisa que me veio pela cabeça nesse exato momento:

"_Acho que... você Sakura... realmente me encanta..."_

_**Continua...**_

_**Ahh acho que não sou muito boa pra descrever hentai Ç.Ç Se não tiver ficado muito bom, me falem sim?**_


	6. Eu te quero somente para mim

_**Cap.6- Eu te quero... somente para mim (Sakura POV's)**_

**A**cordei com a luz do sol indo diretamente em meu rosto, me incomodando profundamente com aquela claridade. Olhei no relógio, ainda estava tão cedo... Resolvi tentar dormir mais um pouco virando de um lado para o outro e nada. Tentei deitar daquele jeito que mais me fazia dormir mais rápido, que era deitar de barriga para baixo, colocar os braços debaixo do travesseiro, deixar a perna esquerda esticada e a direita dobrada. Eu _iria_ fazer isso se _alguém_ não estivesse dormindo bem do meu lado. E precisava ser tão próximo ainda? A cama era grande, tinha espaço suficiente, mas não... tinha que ser quase grudado em mim.

Oh agora estou me lembrando da noite anterior. Preciso dizer que eu realmente gostei muito, muito mesmo. Eu... eu não tenho nem palavras exatas para dizer isso exatamente... Só sei que gostei e muito.

Se bem que... olhando-o dormir assim... achei até mera coincidência. Achei que era a única que dormia daquele jeito. Sim está dormindo da mesma forma que eu estava tentando dormir literalmente. Acariciei seu rosto, passando a minha mão levemente até perto do pescoço e quando fiz isso, reparei que estava abrindo os olhos.

-Oi.

-Oi, bom dia. Dormiu bem, Sasuke-kun?

-Sim. E você dormiu bem?

-Melhor do que você imagina. –eu disse, dando um sorriso malicioso

-E posso saber por quê? –senti-o passar a mão por uma de minhas coxas por debaixo da coberta

-Bem... digamos que... foi por causa de ontem à noite. –tirei sua mão de cima da minha coxa e no momento seguinte fiquei por cima dele, meio que sentada

-É? Então me prove de novo.

-Você quer que eu faça isso mesmo aqui e agora?

-Claro. Você já está por cima de mim e estamos totalmente sem roupa alguma. Vamos, estou esperando.

-Ora, seu pervertido. –sorri e aproximei bem minha boca de seu ouvido –_Se bem que eu gosto muito de você pervertido. _–olhei uma última vez para seu rosto vendo o sorriso pervertido e malicioso e como retribuição passei minha língua pela minha própria boca devagar

Fui primeiramente na sua boca, beijando-o com vontade, indo segundos depois para seu pescoço e comecei a morder. Resolvi continuar o caminho apenas com mordidas até onde eu queria realmente chegar. Mordia sem pressa, cada parte que eu encontrava ficava um tempinho ali mordendo e à medida que ia descendo com as mordidas, eu era coberta pelo lençol. Quando parei percebi que já estava aonde eu exatamente queria e sorri, acho que ele não pôde ver dessa vez. Resolvi começar então, já que a essa altura seu membro já estava bem rígido, peguei com uma das mãos e o coloquei na boca. Comecei a chupá-lo.

-Ahh... –o escutei gemer- Sakura o que está fazendo? –parei por um momento só por causa do gemido

-Eu? Ora estou provando você, é claro.

Voltei a chupar e à medida que eu continuava chupava com uma vontade tremenda. Aquilo estava realmente muito bom. Continuava chupando-o insistentemente, mesmo ignorando os gemidos já frequentes naquele momento, não queria parar.

-Sa-Sakura... eu não... eu não vou... mais...

Minha língua continuava... como posso dizer... faminta. Sim faminta. Eu só parei de movimentá-la quando comecei a sentir algo quente na minha boca. Era seu gozo. Comecei a engoli-lo devagar, para que pudesse sentir por mais tempo na minha boca e quando terminei passei minha língua mais uma vez contornando minha boca, deliciando-me com o resto que tinha ficado nos cantos.

Comecei a subir devagar pelo seu corpo, tocando em todos os lugares, com meus seios sempre roçando por eu estar subindo bem colada ao corpo. Quando saí debaixo do lençol, vi que ele estava ofegante e não pude deixar de mais uma vez sorrir. Tudo aquilo estava sendo tão bom e ao mesmo tempo divertido. Eu sei que ele não iria falar nada agora, então resolvi aproveitar. Continuei deitada em cima dele, apenas com uma mão em cima da outra, apoiando meu queixo nelas e o observando incansavelmente. Dei uma última mordida em seu pescoço e uma pequena mordidinha em seu ouvido e aproveitei para sussurrar, afinal adoro fazer isso.

-_Sabe Sasuke-kun... Sinceramente falando... Eu te quero... somente para mim._

Como imaginava que não iria obter respostas, então apenas fechei os olhos, com o sorriso ainda nos lábios. Estava tão feliz, estava gostando muito de tudo isso. Por um momento, pensamentos me vieram pela cabeça, mas mesmo assim continuei de olhos fechados.

"_Se estou tão feliz... por que por dentro... me sinto totalmente vazia?"_

_**Continua...**_


	7. O que estou sentindo?

_**Cap.7- O que estou sentindo? (Sakura POV's)**_

**J**á se passou um mês desde que tudo aconteceu. Minha tia ainda está em sua viagem prolongada e nós não andamos saindo praticamente ficando mais em casa. Já faz umas duas semanas mais ou menos que eu não estou dormindo mais em meu quarto, resolvi dormir no quarto de minha tia.

Pode-se dizer que tivemos uma discussão. Claro não somos namorados nem nada, mas considero que somos amantes sem um compromisso mais sério. Eu havia resolvido ignorá-lo por um tempo, porque sinceramente eu não sei o que eu ando sentindo ultimamente. Ando me sentindo vazia, um aperto no coração, não estava agindo normalmente como de costume, é como se algo tivesse mudado dentro de mim.

Estou saindo agora do quarto com uma roupa leve, um vestido simples cor-de-rosa, com uma rasteirinha branca e nos cabelos uma tiara branca. Para meu azar, enquanto eu estava passando pela metade do corredor eu o vi.

-Onde você vai para estar vestida desse jeito? –ele perguntou, olhando-me de cima à baixo –Achei que gostasse de ficar mais em casa.

-Não é da sua conta saber onde estou indo, Sasuke. –falei, olhando-o seriamente e continuei meu caminho, passando bem do seu lado esquerdo

Senti meu coração acelerar rapidamente ao sentir uma de suas mãos pegarem o meu pulso, me prensando na parede. Seus olhos estavam com um brilho diferente, como se estivesse irritado. Encarei seus olhos negros seriamente.

-Claro que é da minha conta aonde você está indo, Sakura! –senti uma pequena dor em meus dois pulsos, já que ele estava me segurando dos dois lados para que eu não fugisse –Você é minha propriedade sabia?

Ah agora isso era demais. Desde quando eu era a propriedade dele? Tentei me soltar de alguma maneira, mas ele era forte demais e para piorar ele não tirava os olhos de meu rosto.

-Eu não sou nada sua Sasuke. Nada. –não sei o que estava dando em mim, mas meus olhos estavam começando a ficar cheios d'água –Me deixa em paz! –dei um pisão em um de seus pés, fazendo-o soltar-se de meus pulsos e saí correndo, abrindo e fechando a porta com força

"_Quem ele pensa que é para falar comigo daquele jeito?"_

Agora estava andando perto de uma praça. Reparei que as pessoas já estavam começando a ir embora, o que achei estranho, pois ainda era começo de tarde. Olhei para o céu e finalmente entendi o por quê. Estava começando a chover.

Para falar a verdade, não me importei com a chuva. Era até boa a sensação de gotas de chuva cairem em você, ainda mais quando está com a cabeça cheia de dúvidas. Não sei dizer ao certo, mas acho que fiquei uns quinze minutos na chuva até chegar ao meu destino. Olhei rapidamente para uma mansão de cor lilás e fui até o portão, abrindo-o e bati na porta.

-Sakura! Que bom que chegou. Olha só o seu estado, você vai ficar gripada desse jeito. –deu espaço para que eu entrasse

-Oi Ino. Desculpe se atrasei um pouco. Tive um pequeno... Como posso te dizer... Obstáculo.

-Ah, está tudo bem. –ela sorriu –E então? O que você tem para me falar? –perguntou, demonstrando curiosidade

-Bom, como você está namorando o Sai já faz mais de um ano, eu queria pedir uma opinião sua. –ela olhava-me atentamente –Eu... Eu ando me sentindo vazia ultimamente. Não sei por quê...

-Você e o Sasuke já dormiram várias vezes não? –eu apenas assenti com a cabeça –E agora o está ignorando por você estar se sentindo vazia não é? Sakura vou ser sincera com você. No começo eu já me senti assim, então eu posso te dizer o que eu tenho quase certeza do que seja esse vazio.

-O que é então Ino? Por favor, me diga. Não estou aguentando mais.

-Está certo. –ela suspirou –Se não me engano você deve estar se sentindo perdida, sem saber o que fazer, vazia, não sabe nem mais o que você está se sentindo por dentro, é como se algo tivesse mudado dentro de você, não é? Então... Eu tenho mais do que noventa por cento de certeza que você Sakura... Pode estar se apaixonando por Sasuke. Já pensou nessa possibilidade?

Fiquei em estado de choque. Eu nunca tinha pensado nessa possibilidade e agora... Não sei mais o que pensar, o que achar de tudo isso. Será que Ino está realmente certa? Será que eu posso estar ficando apaixonada por ele? Justo por ele?

-Mas... –tentei falar alguma coisa, minha voz falhava –Como? Como isso aconteceu? Sinceramente não consigo entender Ino, não consigo. Se for isso mesmo que está acontecendo comigo, por que justo ele?

-Bom Sakura... Nós não podemos escolher por quem iremos nos apaixonar. Ninguém manda no destino.

-Destino?

-As outras vezes que você veio aqui, você me disse que a sua tia apresentou vocês dois certo? E se ela já tivesse pensando nisso tudo? Se ela planejou tudo para que vocês ficassem frente a frente e pudesse acontecer algo a mais entre vocês além de uma simples diversão de proporcionar prazer a ambos? Tudo isso eu acredito que possa ter sido o destino e sua tia se aproveitou disso com certeza para facilitar as coisas.

Olhei para ela, surpresa com suas palavras. Pensando bem, acho que ela está mais do que com a razão e o que eu teria que fazer era aceitar tudo isso, mesmo que eu acabe pensando que possa ser outra coisa, mas se pensar assim eu estaria enganando a mim mesma. Resolvi ir embora para casa, afinal não queria ficar tomando seu tempo até o anoitecer, já que seu namorado com certeza iria aparecer por lá a qualquer momento e não queria atrapalhar de forma alguma. Para minha sorte a chuva já tinha parado, e, começei a fazer o mesmo caminho de antes para voltar para casa. Gastei os mesmos quinze minutos.

Fiquei parada por uns segundos diante da porta de madeira, receosa. Abri com cuidado, tentando fazer o mínimo de ruído possível e quando entrei, fechei do mesmo jeito que a abri. Senti meu corpo arrepiar de susto quando escutei uma voz atrás de mim.

-Finalmente você chegou.

_**Continua...**_


	8. Agora eu sei

_**Cap.8- Agora eu sei (Sakura POV's)**_

**F**iquei parada por uns segundos diante da porta de madeira, receosa. Abri com cuidado, tentando fazer o mínimo de ruído possível e quando entrei, fechei do mesmo jeito que a abri. Senti meu corpo arrepiar de susto quando escutei uma voz atrás de mim.

-Finalmente você chegou.

Virei-me rapidamente para trás, dando de cara com aqueles olhos escuros me encarando. Virei o rosto para o lado, ainda receosa.

-O que você quer? –perguntei, sem fitá-lo

Percebi que Sasuke foi se aproximando bem devagar, em silêncio. Fechei os olhos com força, queria poder ir direto para o quarto sem dizer nada. O por que disso? Na verdade nem eu mesma sei. Senti-me estranha, ao sentir sua boca bem próxima de minha orelha.

-_Eu quero saber onde a senhorita se meteu a tarde toda._

-E por quê? –perguntei, dessa vez o fitando seriamente –Acho que não tenho que te dar satisfações, não é?

-Claro que tem. Você é minha, esqueceu disso? –ele disse-me, friamente, causando-me arrepio por todo o corpo

Aquela resposta de fato me deixou irritada. Desde quando ele tinha o direito de se meter na minha vida dessa maneira? E desde quando eu era dele?

-E desde quando você se acha no direito de dizer que sou sua? Eu já disse que não tenho que te dar satisfações alguma, Sasuke. –passei por ele, não me arrependendo nem um pouco de minhas palavras

À medida que eu ia andando, percebi que ele me seguia. Que droga, por que ele não larga do meu pé? Apressei os passos, e, ao chegar no quarto, tranquei a porta, ficando encostada nela. Ele em poucos minutos começou a bater na porta.

-Sakura, o que está acontecendo? Deixe-me entrar.

-Não. Eu não quero.

-Sakura eu estou mandando você abrir essa porta. –sua voz estava começando a ficar alterada –Se não eu irei arrombá-la.

-Que arrombe então.

Dito e feito. As batidas nas portas estavam ficando cada vez mais forte e por conta disso, me afastei da porta, e me sentei na cama. Não estou apavorada, na verdade estou totalmente indiferente.

-Agora você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo com você, Sakura. Por que está me evitando?

-E por que você tem tanta curiosidade em saber disso, hein? Que curiosidade repentina é essa em relação a mim? Porque pelo que eu lembro, você não se importava com nada, seu insensível.

-O QUÊ? –ele gritou, me empurrando bruscamente na cama, ficando por cima de mim. Seus olhos estavam brilhando de raiva –Repita isso! Vamos repita que eu sou insensível.

-Sasuke...

-VOCÊ NÃO VÊ QUE EU ESTAVA PREOCUPADO COM VOCÊ, DROGA! –arregalei os olhos, levemente surpresa, mas mesmo assim minha raiva ainda estava ali presente dentro de mim

-Oh quem diria você preocupado comigo Sasuke. Por essa eu não esperava. –disse, ironicamente –E você quer saber? Tá bom então? –ele ficou me fitando atentamente

-Eu fui na Ino, tá bom? Eu precisei ir lá porque não estava aguentando mais.

-Aguentando o quê? –olhei um pouco para o lado, pensando se deveria falar mesmo ou não

-Quer mesmo saber? –ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça

-Eu já estou cansada de tudo Sasuke. Cansada do que você fez comigo. A Ino me fez enxergar que eu estou gostando de você e eu não quero aceitar isso. Eu me odeio por isso.

-Sakura, não se odeie.

-Claro que eu vou me odiar, já que sei muito bem que o único motivo de você ter toda essa preocupação para comigo é que você não quer a mim como pessoa, mas sim meu corpo. Não adianta pensar em dizer-me uma desculpa porque eu sei que essa é a verdade. Agora saia de cima de mim.

No momento que ele foi saindo de cima de mim, eu levantei em um pulo, indo diretamente em direção ao meu guarda-roupa, pegando algumas roupas apressadamente, pouco me importando se estava amarrotando-as ou não.

-O que está fazendo? –ele perguntou, e pelo tom de sua voz parecia meio espantado

-O que você acha? Vou embora daqui, Sasuke. Não quero ficar nem mais um momento aqui com você até que eu entenda tudo que está acontecendo comigo e que talvez eu possa esquecer você.

Peguei minha mala em cima do guarda-roupa, colocando todas as minhas roupas e fechando-a de uma vez. Saí do quarto, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, sem ao menos olhar uma última vez naquele rosto. Estaria eu fazendo uma besteira? Pode até ser, mas a única coisa que quero nesse momento é esquecer tudo, esquecer tudo que deixa minha mente confusa.

"_Agora eu sei... que te amo, mas que ao mesmo tempo te odeio. Te odeio pelo fato de você ter feito eu gostar de você mesmo sem eu querer... Até um dia Sasuke..."_

_De repente o mundo perdeu toda cor _

_Parece que tudo perdeu o sentido _

_Como é difícil entender o amor _

_E a sensação de que tudo está perdido _

_Eu não consigo parar de pensar _

_Nesses seus olhos, seu jeito de andar _

_E a cada instante te sinto aqui _

_Repetindo palavras que eu não quero ouvir _

_E agora como é que eu vou fazer _

_Quando eu te encontrar _

_Eu vou ter que fingir que estou bem _

_Pra você não notar _

_Me diga mentiras, maltrata, improvisa _

_Faça o lhe que vier na cabeça _

_Mas algo bem feito pra que eu te odeie _

_Ou que pelo menos, amor, eu te esqueça _

_Já não é o bastante você não me amar _

_E eu fico aqui sem ter o que fazer _

_Eu tenho motivos pra te odiar _

_Mas eu te amo demais sem querer _

_E agora como é que eu vou fazer _

_Quando eu te encontrar _

_Eu vou ter que fingir que estou bem _

_Pra você não notar_

_**Continua...**_


	9. O que está acontecendo comigo?

_**Cap.9- O que está acontecendo comigo? (Sasuke POV's)**_

**M**as que tipo de sensação é esta? Por que não consigo me mover justo agora? Até alguns momentos atrás, Sakura ainda estava aqui. Ainda estava aqui arrumando sua mala e eu não pude fazer nada ao vê-la ir embora com ela. Embora desta casa. Mas por que estou me sentindo incomodado com isso? Qual a razão disso tudo?

Saindo do quarto, eu vejo o quanto esta casa está mais silenciosa. Sem aqueles leves passos andando por aqui, sem escutar sua voz... Argh... Por que essa irritante está me fazendo sentir isso tudo? Ela não irá me fazer falta, certo? Há muitas outras com quem eu possa me divertir, sem ser necessariamente ela, certo?

Parei por um momento de andar, ao reparar que estou na sala. A sala onde tudo começou. Onde nos vimos pela primeira vez, onde me senti na necessidade de provocá-la, de deixá-la irritada, não sabia porque, mas aquilo me animava. Agora deve ser umas onze da noite. Onde ela estará agora? O que estará fazendo? Bom é melhor eu voltar para o quarto e dormir, afinal não adianta nada sair a noite numa hora dessas, afinal não é problema meu.

"_Ou pelo menos acho que não é problema meu..."_

Tomei um banho rápido, coloquei meu pijama favorito azul e deitei mais uma vez naquela cama. A cama que era _dela_. Cobri-me com um cobertor fino, já que ultimamente tem feito mais calor do que de costume. Virava de um lado, virava do outro e nada de pegar no sono. Mas que diabos, o que está acontecendo comigo afinal? Liguei a televisão do quarto para ver se com isso conseguiria pegar no sono. Mesmo assim, nada. Nada desse maldito sono chegar.

**~*~**

**D**ias se passaram e nada de Sakura voltar. Eu inutilmente tenho tentado sair como fazia antes de conhecê-la, mas para ser sincero, isso não tem me animado, mesmo com meu irmão Itachi me aconselhando, nada adiantava. Sinto que em alguma coisa eu mudei.

A tia dela voltou da viagem prolongada e se surpreendeu por ter me visto sozinho naquela casa e quando contei o que aconteceu ela disse apenas: "Então aconteceu como eu esperava. Há coisas que são inevitáveis, afinal."

Particularmente falando, não entendi o que ela quis dizer com aquilo.

-O que quer dizer com coisas inevitáveis?

-Você não entendeu isso, Sasuke? Há coisas que acontecem com cada um de nós que não acontecem por acaso. Vocês dois se conhecerem, por exemplo, não foi por acaso.

-Continuo não entendendo. –disse, começando a ficar meio impaciente com a situação

-Ah... –ela suspirou pesadamente –Achei que você entenderia com o tempo que deixei você ficar sozinho com Sakura. Claro que fui eu quem apresentou vocês dois, isso é fato. Mas você já parou para pensar no por que disto? Eu dei apenas um empurraozinho no destino de vocês, já que mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês iriam acabar se conhecendo de qualquer forma. E a situação da Sakura também estava predestinada a acontecer. Sabe por quê? –olhando-a atentamente, balancei a cabeça negativamente –Muito simples. Porque tanto você quanto ela se divertiam com as pessoas apenas por puro prazer, divertimento. Nenhum de vocês haviam ficado tanto tempo com uma pessoa antes, e era isso que eu queria. E vejo que consegui fazer com que vocês dois acabassem tendo alguma mudança interiormente.

-Explique-se melhor. –eu pedi, com muito interesse

-Bom meu caro, Sakura me ligou no dia que ela foi embora daqui, e me contou da conversa que teve com Ino, horas antes, e, disse também que estava sentindo coisas que para ela ainda são desconhecidas. Eu já acabei percebendo naquele momento o que era, e só de olhar nos seus olhos Sasuke, eu vejo que é a mesma situação. Você está se sentindo perturbado, por ela ter ido embora, mas não sabe porque não conseguiu se mexer para impedí-la no final das contas. Está acontecendo do jeito que eu queria. Mas isso, você terá que descobrir sozinho, como ela está tentando nesse momento.

-Mas eu não entendo, como você pode ter tanta certeza disso tudo que você está me dizendo? Até mesmo sobre mim?

-A única coisa que posso dizer é que mais cedo ou mais tarde você irá entender. Se me der licença agora, irei para meu quarto desfazer minha mala.

Ao passar por mim, fiquei imóvel. Aquela conversa, de certo modo, mexeu comigo. Não sei dizer exatamente o por que, mas mexeu dentro de mim. O por que de todas aquelas palavras ainda não sei, mas tentarei ao máximo compreendê-las.

_**Continua...**_


	10. Frente a frente novamente

_**Cap.10- Frente a frente novamente**_

**U**m certo tempo havia se passado e agora ambos estão com seus respectivamente 20 anos. Muita coisa havia mudado de fato, não só com eles, mas com todos à sua volta. Ino, em fim, casara-se com Sai depois de tanto tempo, mas infelizmente não pôde ter a presença de sua amiga Sakura, por já ter descoberto através da tia o motivo de seu desaparecimento repentino.

Sasuke se tornara uma pessoa mais reservada do que antes, era de falar bem menos e não demonstrava emoções –muito raramente, apenas quando estava em casa com a tia de Sakura, conversando –mas no fundo, sentia algo estranho que teme ser o que descobrira a pouco tempo, tem medo de aceitar isso para si mesmo. Amor e saudade, arrependimento e raiva de si mesmo por não ter feito nada para impedí-la de que fosse embora.

Mesmo depois daquele dia, muitas garotas pediram para sair consigo, mas ele rejeitara todas, porque nenhuma agradava-o da mesma forma que ela o agradou desde o primeiro momento. Mas aquilo era apenas divertimento e desejo, não? Sim, inicialmente era. Mas como costumam dizer, o tempo muda, tudo muda e as pessoas também mudam, exterior e interiormente. Mas será que interiormente realmente mudam ou finjam que mudam por medo de sofrerem? A resposta mais lógica para isso seria que depende da pessoa e de seu estado emocional, mas de qualquer modo mudam em alguma coisa, mesmo que seja mínima. Isso é uma coisa que, com certeza, é mais do que inevitável que aconteça.

-Sasuke, irei sair um pouco e estarei de volta no fim da tarde. –a senhora apareceu com um vestido cor vinho, com um colar cheio de pedras grandes e alguns anéis nas duas mãos e já estava se preparando para pegar seu chapéu

-Não se preocupe –disse, com indiferença –, pode demorar o tempo que quiser. Só acho que sem a senhora para me fazer companhia aqui vai ficar muito entediante.

-Se fosse você não diria que é intediante. –ela falou, com um meio sorriso –Mas não se preocupe, voltarei logo.

Ela foi até a porta, abrindo-a e antes que fechasse olhou mais uma vez para Sasuke, dando mais um sorriso. Sentou-se de qualquer jeito em um sofá pequeno, e fechou os olhos por alguns instantes. Imagens vieram à sua mente, recordações dela, de quando ela se jogava no sofá do mesmo jeito que havia feito.

"_E pensar que o trabalho que ela teve com Sakura não adiantou de nada... Mas ainda bem que não conseguiu mudá-la em nada..."_

**~*~**

**A**s horas foram se passando, tanto que Sasuke acabou pegando no sono ali mesmo, no sofá. Escutou o pequeno barulho da porta ranjendo, e passos ecoando por aquela sala. Abriu os olhos lentamente, pesados de sono e conseguiu ver com muito esforço que o relógio marcada oito da noite. Quanto tempo ele havia dormido ali? Duas? Quatro? Não tinha certeza extamente, só sabia que havia perdido muitas horas em seu pequeno cochilo. Levantou-se levemente, ainda sentindo seu corpo e cabeça pesada por causa do sono, com quem lutava para não adormecer novamente. Andou devagar, tentando ir para o quarto, segurando-se nas paredes para não tropessar em nada e caísse de cara no chão. Ao adentrar no quarto, deparou-se com uma cena que achava que tinha apenas em seus sonhos: Sakura estava ali, deitada na cama, com apenas uma camisola de seda num tom azul celeste. Esfregou os olhos rapidamente, não acreditando que ela estava realmente, achando que não passava de mais um de seus vários sonhos.

-Sasuke... O que foi? –ela perguntou séria, encarando-o

-Sakura... –andava devagar, em direção à cama –Por quê? Por que está aqui?

-Eu voltei Sasuke. Isso não é suficiente? –suspirou, levantando-se e ficando de frente para ele e em seguida acariciou seu rosto com a mão direita –Eu agora realmente entendo o porque da minha tia ter tido tanta insistência de que eu voltasse antes do que eu imaginava... Você mudou Sasuke. Fico feliz.

-Não estou entendendo.

-Digamos que... Ela disse resumidamente que você precisava de mim, como eu também preciso de você. Eu não ligo se você não sente o mesmo que eu, mas já fico contente por só estar aqui, frente a frente com você novamente depois de todo esse tempo. Eu amo você, eu não queria admitir, fiz de tudo para não acreditar nisso, mas o tempo que fiquei sozinha eu acabei me dando conta cada vez mais disso. Senti sua falta, eu não estava mais aguentando aquela solidão... Eu precisei voltar não só porque ela me pediu, mas porque eu quis também. Algo me disse que era hora de voltar. Hora de começar tudo do zero novamente.

-Sakura eu... Nem sei o que dizer...

-Apenas não diga nada...

Agarrou-lhe pelo pescoço com as duas mãos, beijando-o com vontade no momento seguinte. Havia esperado tanto por aquele momento que a segurou pela cintura fortemente, apronfundando o beijo e empurrando-a para cada vez mais perto da cama, até que finalmente deitou-a ficando por cima dela. Partiu em direção ao seu pescoço mordendo e lambendo com vontade, e, ao mesmo tempo, começou a tirar a camisola aos poucos, beijando cada parte do corpo que ficava descoberto. Parou um momento para olhar nos olhos que demonstravam um brilho especial, que não lembrava de ter visto antes. Aproximou seus lábios muito próximo de seu ouvido esquerdo, sussurrando palavras que ela certamente não esperava ouvir.

-_Eu também... Amo você._

_**~*~ Fim ~*~**_

_**Confesso que essa foi um pouco complicada de escrever, mas ao mesmo tempo eu amei. Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado ^^**_


End file.
